01 yullen
by yaoisthegame
Summary: kanda's acting cold to allen. first fic and its fluff. yullen.


**Disclaimer;** absolutely not mine!

**Warning; **

Yaoi

Fluff

OOC

**A/N;** Thanks to my beta-reader. It's my first fanfic and I can't think for the right title of this one. So I left it untitled. So please be nice...

=====================start======================

He'd been standing in the living room; gaze darted down the floor with heated glare. This night was supposed to be special for them. It was their 5th year anniversary, for Christ sake. Yet that jerk of a boyfriend of his (in the name of Yuu Kanda) was nowhere to be found. He was supposed to be home by seven, which was two hours ago, he might just add. So Kanda should be home by now. He stood up and started pacing around again. He'd been like this for about three hours now. Yeah, three hours of pacing around in their apartment's living room, checking his mobile phone every other minute for any message from his missing lover, and until now he received nothing.

_'This is not right__,__'_ thought the silver haired man. He wore a white button up shirt with a red t-shirt underneath it and faded jeans. Clutching his phone tightly with his burnt scarred left hand. 'What's that Kanda's thinking? Where the hell is he?'

Frustrated, Allen threw his phone onto the couch. He worked so hard for this. So hard that he took a day off from his work in Exorcist tattoo shop, just to cook all of his boyfriend's favorite food.

_'Oh, did you mean all of his or all of your favorite foods?' _interrupted his inner self. 'The whole world knows your lover only eats tempura soba.'

"That's it. I made him tempura soba this time. You know I spent almost three hours trying to make them. Remember how many times I failed before I was able to make it? So he should be here. Must be here, eating them and give me a kiss and a hug after that as a thank you," he replied to his inner self.

_'How cliché, Allen. You know your lover too well to fantasize such a thing.' _

''Oh, well then, thank you very much for reminding me,'' he said sarcastically. He felt his evil inner self smirk.

_'And why are you complaining? Nobody asked you to do all those things. You __did__ it on your own will.' _

''Because I want this night to be perfect!'' he snapped.

He wanted this night to be perfect, not like this. He didn't want to end this night like this. Feeling suddenly tired, Allen slumped down on the couch. Shutting his silver eyes tight, he leaned to the headrest while massaging his temple.

_'Great! Now I'm arguing __with__ myself like some crazy lunatic in the asylum.' _

He took a deep breath. Memories from the past weeks running in his mind like a film without sound. His relationship with Kanda was on the rocks. Kanda had been acting weird lately. It looked like there was something bothering him-something that he didn't want to tell Allen. Sometimes he caught the Japanese man staring blankly at nothing in particular. He even played with his soba, which Allen remembered, had never happened before. It was as if, he was there physically, but his mind was travelling elsewhere.

Allen tried to ask him a couple of times. However, Kanda always avoid the topic. It annoyed Allen deeply, but he decided to just let it go, thinking it might be because of his work. Then Kanda started to come home late. Late enough that he'd drop dead asleep in their bed or on the couch in the living room. What was worse, he went out for work even in weekends. Yeah, weekends. Who was in the right mind would like to work in weekends?

Weekends should be for them, to spend quality time together like they always did. Allen couldn't even remember when was the last time they ate together, cuddling in the couch while watching horror films (the only movie genre they could watch together) and most of all, he couldn't even remember when the last time they had sex was.

For the past weeks, the exchange of hugs and pecks on the forehead were the only intimate actions they did, much to Allen's dismay. Once, he tried to straddle Kanda, kissed him with more intense passion and desire, hands aggressively tugging his lover's shirt; desperately trying to pull it off. He then touched his lover's the erogenous parts. Usually when he did those kinds of things, he always succeeded in making his lover turned on. But Kanda instantly grasped his hands, pinned him to the bed and broke the kiss. His silver eyes met his lover's dark blue ones for a few seconds; hunger and desire for each other. Then the raven gently touched his cheek, smiling softly (that only a few are allowed to witness), with words: "It's already late and I'm tired. Can we just continue it next time?"

Dumbfounded, Allen nodded and smiled. Kanda then kissed his forehead and lay back on the bed. They cuddled each other and with an exchange of 'I love you's' the couple drifted to slumber.

But days later the word 'next time' never happened.

His lover came late and left at an impossible hour the next morning. Only a note saying there was a lot of work to be done in the office was left. And it frustrated Allen to no end. It was like he was fighting for his lover's attention now. They hardly saw each other now because of his goddamn work!

Kanda was working in Black Order Publishing House owned by his girl best friend's brother, Komui. He told Lenalee about his lover being too workaholic cold towards him, but his friend said nothing.

And now, he hated Kanda's work. How he wanted to, no scratched that, he would LOVE to punch his lover's boss for not giving Kanda even a day's off of work. To kicked the day out of him as a thanks for turning his lover into a workaholic prick.

He put his arm over his eyes. His heart constricted painfully, knowing that Kanda chose his work over their anniversary. Just for today he hoped Kanda could forget his work and be with him.

The tugging sensation he felt earlier worsened. He gritted his teeth and clenched his hands tightly, hoping the tugging sensation would stop. Seconds later, he started to shed tears. The frustrations he felt, the tears he dared not to shed for the past weeks, were flowing freely like the rain in a stormy night.

He missed Kanda. He missed his lover. He longed for his touch, kiss and attention. Even their childish bickering, Kanda's scowling look, his unbearable temper, his rude lips (which could throw a hundred insults and curses in only an hour), those dark blue eyes that could freeze you to death, his straight pointed nose Allen loved to kiss every time he woke up, that smooth, silky black hair and a soft pale skin he loved to touch so much. God! He missed Kanda so fucking much.

A sob escaped Allen's trembling lips. He was scared. Scared that Kanda's action was his way of telling Allen that he didn't want him anymore. Just having those thoughts terrified him to the core. He was scared to lose Kanda. He loved him too deep. Kanda was his everything. So losing him is not an option.

That was why he planned this night. He had worked so hard for this night to be perfect. He was willing to do anything just for them to be back again like the way they were back then.

Another sob was heard then, followed by another sob.

"_I love you, Allen. Don't ever doubt that. Whatever happened__,__ please, just please trust me. I won't do anything that can hurt you. Just trust me." _

A familiar voice echoed in his mind.

Allen's eyes snapped open.

"He loves me. He won't do anything to hurt me and leave me for someone. He wants me to trust him! I need to trust him. "

Those were the exact words that came out from his lover's lips the night before (or was it morning?). Let's just say, he drank as many as 10 cups of coffee just to stay awake while waiting for his raven lover got home. By the time Kanda got home, he saw the surprised look his lover gave him. Exhaustion can be seen on Kanda's eyes but he paid no heed to it. The moment Kanda closed the door; he threw him a lot of questions. Voicing out his frustrations regarding the raven's past actions.

Kanda 'Tch-ed' and slowly massaged his temple. Dropping down his gaze, Allen caught his lover's left hands 4 fingers wrapped with band-aids. He looked up once again and tried to open his mouth to ask what happened, but Kanda grasped his wrist and pulled him into a tight hug. He buried his head into the crook of Allen's neck and inhaled Allen's scent.

"I love you, Allen." he heard Kanda whisper to him.

Hearing those words, Allen's eyes widened. The tears he tried to resist were now slowly rolling down his cheeks.

He knew his lover was never good with words, most especially in expressing his feelings. Showering him with sweet and loving words had never been Kanda's habit. He rarely heard his lover say those words to him, and each time the raven said it, it always made his heart beat ten times faster than normal, giving him a very warm feeling to his very core.

"I love you, Allen. Don't ever doubt that. Whatever happens, please, just please trust me. I won't do anything that can hurt you. Just trust me."

A small nod was his only reply, followed by a sob, and then he just hugged back.

Remembering that night brought hope to Allen's heart. Kanda wouldn't cheat with him. That was what he was trying to tell him. With a strong hope and renewed determination, he stood up; slowly wiping his tears with his hands. He knew his lover would never leave him for anyone else.

He reached his hand phone, pocketing it. He strode towards their kitchen, looking at the cool foods that settled nicely on the oval shaped wooden dining table. Disappointed that his hard work was been futile; Allen just shook his head, trying to drive those thoughts away of his mind, replacing it with a more positive outlook that Kanda would be home soon.

"The night wasn't through yet," he muttered.

Checking the time in his watch, he gapes in disbelief. It was already 10, almost an hour had passed and he'd been sulking for that long.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

A loud knock from the door cut Allen's trail of thoughts. He stood up and stared at the door for a moment. Then another knock was heard. A surge of happiness rush Allen's body, thinking it might be Kanda. He run towards the door; flushed a big mirthful grin then open the door expecting to see his raven haired lover behind the wooden door. Allen's smiles faded automatically. The happiness he felt before crumbled and immediately turned into dust. Hopes became a thousand needles that pinned deeply into his heart.

A frowned marred Lavi's face seeing his friend's pained visage. Hurt were written clearly in those two silver orbs.

"Allen, are you alright? What wrong? " he asked with a voice full of concern.

The white haired friend of his blinked and smiled instantly. A sweet sickening smile he knew Allen had mastered a long time ago. A perfect smile to cover his true emotions. But that smile wouldn't work in the skeptical eye of Lavi Bookman. He heaved a sigh.

"Allen, I know you're not happy to see me here. So stop the pretence and erase that idiotic smile of yours. You know you can't use that one to fool me." he mused, tapping Allen's shoulder.

Allen's smile became bitter. He caught the tears forming in the side of those hurt filled eyes before it slowly looked down.

"Sorry, Lavi..." Allen muttered fist clinched tightly. "It's Kanda...tha-that jerk..."

Lavi tensed, taken aback by his friend's action. Allen was in deep pain, there was no doubt in that. And being one of the reasons for his friend's suffering made the red head's core wrenched in guilt. And it saddened him to see those tears started to fall.

He sighed, shaking his head and grabbed the mini magazine in his bag.

A 50 pages, notebook sized magazine. Consisted only of two colors; black and white. An eternity sign with letters YK and AW were the only design on its cover. It was dull and boring compared to those magazines they published in the Black Order. But it was a special one.

Just weeks ago when his best friend Yuu begged him with kitchen knife in his neck at one in the morning in his own house (and a broken lock the following morning) to make the magazine. The pictures and designs were provided by Kanda himself as the recently new Art Director.

Lavi as an editor and Lenalee as a sister of the publishing house owner made their plan go well without the white haired man's knowledge.

Plus a baffled Kanda was really fun to watch. He then flushed an award winning smile and shoved the magazine to Allen. The last thing he needed to do, to deliver it to his friend safe and sound.

Puzzled, Allen took the magazine from Lavi's grip and looked at him curiously.

"What's this?"

"Its a magazine," crossing his arms to his chest, Lavi replied nonchalantly. "...though it looks dull and boring, it's special."

"Then why are you giving it to me?"

"Someone asked me to. With a little message," scowling, trying his best to imitate the Japanese man. "...you only have 20 minutes to read this. But if you couldn't finish it in the alloted time, cause you are idiot enough being a sprout. Then go directly to the last page and read and follow the instruction in there." and with a grunt, he added "You get that, Moyashi?"

For a few moment, Allen just stared at Lavi. Still processing the words Lavi said. Then Allen nodded, beaming (that made the poignant aura banish in thin air). With a look of pure interest he started to open it. Feeling excited to know what was inside, knowing it was from Kanda. But a hand gripped his wrist to stop him.

"What?" annoyed, Allen glared at Lavi. "I got only 30 minutes for this. I had to start now."

"Whoa!" Lavi let go of his wrist and put his hands on the air. "Allen-chan, I just wanted you to read it inside your apartment. In case you forgot, we're still in the outside."

"Eh...?" Allen flustered, then looked around. True enough, they're still in the corridor. In front of his and Kanda's open door apartment.

"I'm sorry, Lavi." he said guiltily. Scratching the back of his head; blushing faintly. Feeling ashamed for forgetting his modesty.

"Maa, Allen-chan," waving his hand in front of Allen's face. " it's alright. I delivered Yuu's present to you; safe and sound. My work here is done. Time for me to go." and with a smile Lavi turned around and strode his way to the lift; hands in his pocket, whistling. "Ja, Allen-chan!"

"Thank you, Lavi!" Allen said and cheerfully went inside. Walked to sofa with hurried steps.

He began to scan the magazine and smiled while tracing slowly the cover.

"Lavi's right, its dull and boring but special."

Flipping the cover, Allen saw the photo of 2 sets of clothes. A kimono and a vampire outfit.

Feb. 20, 2005 THE DAY IT ALL STARTED

Were the written words above it in a bold letter. It's the first time they met. At Lenalee's costume birthday party. They were still in the University at that time. He smiled softly. He had no idea that Kanda got a photo of it. Going on, Allen saw the photo of him and Kanda on their first dates, first out of town together, first valentine's day, first Christmas, first new year and other moments that's special to them. And each photo got each description and dates and a hand written comment that he was sure belonged to Kanda.

Then the next photo captured Allen's eyes. It was the photo of their first night. He didn't even remember having that picture; a picture taken from a phone camera. Must be from the raven's phone. He's sleeping so serenely. Looking contented and sated while Kanda kissing his forehead.

THE NIGHT I'LL TREASURE TILL ETERNITY

Allen's eyes started to sting again. He read it again and again, just to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him. And each time he did, his heart swelled with joy until it burst with incomparable happiness.

Kanda was not good in expressing his feeling vocally. Hated sappy lines, a sweet flowery words used by other just to make their lover swoon over them. He was a possessive jerk with no even single drop of romance in blood. The one who preferred insulting words than flattering lines. A hot temper insensitive jerk who thought he was better than anyone else.

So why did he fall in love with him? He really didn't know.

But Kanda was not that bad. He knew his lover had a soft side and cared deeply for his friends; he just got a pride as high as the eagle can soar to show it.

Therefore, every time his lover decided to be romantic and told him sweet nothings; it made him all giddy and warm inside. Knowing his Japanese lover meant every word he had spoken. Plus the fact that his lover said those not to please him but to let him know that he had always been loved by Kanda. The intensity of those words would always hit him full force that made him light hearted.

He was so enthralled in what he was doing that he lost the track of time. He was almost done when he receive a message from Lavi.

ALLEN-CHAN, YOU ONLY HAVE 5 MINUTES LEFT.

He sighed. He wanted to finish reading it, but his time's up. Straightening up he shoved his phone back on his faded jeans pocket then browse directly to the last page.

GO TO NOAH'S.

Placing the magazine in the coffee table, he took the apartment's key then with hurried steps he trailed out of the apartment and to the lift. Noah's was a restaurant located just beside their apartment building. It was owned by Millennium Earl and had 14 branches in different parts of London and in other countries. And each of it was being managed by his children. Yeah, children! The Earl got 14 children from 5 different women. And one of them is Tyki Mikk, Lavi's Portuguese lover; who was standing in front of him beside the open elevator.

"Tyki? What are you doing here?" Allen asked; frowning.

"Holding the lift for you, Mr. Walker." Tyki answered. Bowing his head with his left hand on his stomach, he motioned to the otherto enter the lift.

Allen just stood rock-still. Flabbergasted.

"And we'd better hurry up. We both know how impatient your lover is." straightening up, Tyki smiled.

Confused, Allen blinked then nodded. He stepped inside; Tyki followed him and hit the 1 button.

The ride was in total silence. He didn't know what was happening. All that he knew was Kanda was waiting for him at Noah's. Anxiety started to eat him. He opened his mouth to ask but chose not to, so he just closed it again. What was Kanda's plan? Why was Tyki acting strange by being so formal? When a 'ding' announcing the end of the ride broke the silence, a sigh escape from the white haired guy. That caused the other man to chuck but didn't say anything.

The taller man stalked out and Allen followed behind. They were near the apartment building's entrance when he noticed a level four Akuma waiting outside. They were the Noah's employees. Why they named Akuma? Well, just ask the Earl himself. Furthermore, level four's were those who served the Noah's high paying patrons and for other special occasions. 1's are the cleaners and dish washers. 2's are the cooks. And 3s are those who served their regular customers. The difference between 3 and 4 was, Level 4 Akuma must wear half face mask to cover their nose and up.

The Akuma bowed the moment he saw them with polite words of "Good evening, Mr. Walker."

And really, it weren't helping him at all. The Akuma just made his anxiety grow worst.

"Please follow me, Mr. Walker." Akuma said. Politely enough that made his eyes twitch and slightly wince. Tyki met his gaze and nod. Silently telling him to go and followed the Akuma. The white haired guy pouted and reluctantly trailed behind the irritating Akuma. He wanted to stomp back to the apartment, calling Kanda up to tell him to stop it all and be at home. He didn't like being treated like this.

"Do you have any idea what Kanda is planning?" he asked the ever silent Akuma.

"Am I allowed to talk, sir?"

Allen's eyebrow twitched upon the response. This guy was starting to get under his nerves.

"Yes, of course."

"Very well, Sir." The Akuma turned his attention to him. "We Akuma's are trained to serve the costumers properly. But leaking an important information like Mr. Kanda's idea for tonight are strictly prohibited to us. Costumers happiness and trust is our top priorities."

Allen just huffed. He can just answered a direct 'No'. He thought, pouting.

"I apologize for not being of a help, Sir Walker." Akuma mumbled; bowing.

Taken aback by the other man's action, the snowy haired man shrugged and sighed.

"It's alright. I can still wait for a little more." he paused and met the Akuma's eyes. "Stop calling me Sir and cut the formalities. It's starting to irk me."

"Very well then, Mr. Walker."

"Allen. Call me Allen."

"Alright, Mr. Allen."

A groan escaped his lips. "Just Allen. No Sir or Mr. Just a plain and simple Allen." he insisted.

"As a trained Level 4 Akuma, calling you with your 'plain and simple name', Sir, is strictly forbidden to us. The moment we are assigned to serve our valued customers we are going to be their personal butler for a moment. To stand by your side and do all your wishes." Akuma explain. Much to Allen's annoyance. Anxiety and frustrations are eating up his usual calm self.

He growled. "Yeah. Whatever." then started to walked again. "Noah's are suppose to be closed at this hour, isn't it?"

"Yes, Sir. But this night is special." Akuma answered. Allen looked over his shoulder to see -for the first time- smiling Akuma.

Allen just shrugged. When they reached their destination, the mask man went to the door and opened it for him. With a quick halt he looked at the Akuma who motioned him to go inside with his hand.

Hesitant gaze turned to the open door. It was so dark that he couldn't tell what was inside. Anticipation, excitement and anxiety rushed through his system. Fisting his sweating palms; he take a deep breath then reluctantly stalked inside.

"Enjoy your evening, Mr. Allen." he heard the other man say before closing the door. Once inside, another Akuma bowed and greeted him and led him to an elegant marble made stairway, the only thing that was being lighted. Two beautiful big canvasses of different kinds of butterflies hang on the wall. Seriously, he'd been to Noah's before but he'd never been on the upper part of the restaurant. These area are for the elite Noah patrons, and his not one of them. They reach the top stairs and a big double wooden door greeted his sight.

The door jolted open and a view of his long haired girl best friend, wearing a white knee length dress and black high heels sandal welcome him. A genuine smile plastered her face. He smiles then walked over to his friend; paying no heed to the sound of the door being close.

"Lena-" but Lenalee cut him by placing her right finger to her lips to hush him.

Then a white pouch with small lotus flower design was handed to him. Confused silver orbs met smiling dark amethyst eyes. Then his friend just turned around and walked out the room.

'What was that for?' he thought, eyes not leaving his friend's back until it was gone behind the wooden door.

The moment the door clicked closed the lights on the both side of the area turned on. Showing two glasses made room with real bermuda grass on the floor and real roses and different kinds of blooming flowers and different kinds of butterflies were inside each room. It captivated his eyes and the sudden urge to go inside and touch those beautiful butterflies was building inside him. When he took a step towards it, the giant chandelier in the center of the high ceiling went on and lights flooded showing a vast area. In the center was a single high chair and a man wearing a light blue shirt, sleeves folded in the elbows and tuck in black khaki pants was sitting on it with guitar in his lap.

Upon seeing his lover, Allen's heart skipped a beat. Having an idea of what Kanda would do. Their gaze met in an instant and he saw when Kanda gulped. He knew, he could sense it and he could see it in those dark blue orbs...Kanda was nervous. Uncertainty, fear, affection, longing and love were dancing freely and clearly in those eyes. "Allen, we've been together for 5 years now. I've caused you a lot of pain and tears, especially these past weeks. Coming home late to be sure you were vast asleep. Not touching or even kissing you that led you to doubt my love for you." Kanda said, gaze not leaving him. Sincerity was apparent in those blue orbs. "But I did all that for this night to happen. And I want you to know that I love you. Don't ever doubt that. And this one's for you."

Hearing Kanda's confession, Allen's heart almost jumped out. It was one of Kanda's plans all along.

Then a sound of guitar echoed in the room. Stunned, Allen stared at his raven lover singing for him.

_**-song-**_

_For all the times I felt cheated I complained_

_You know how I love to complain_

_For all the wrongs I repeated though I was to blame_

_I still cursed that rain_

_I didn't have a prayer didn't have a clue_

_Then out of the blue_

Hearing those words Allen couldn't help but smile. The lyrics describe Kanda well. But the next one made his tears fall again that night.

_God gave me you to show me what's real_

_There's more to life than just how I feel_

_And all that I'm worth is right before my eyes_

_And all that I live for though I didn't know why_

_Now I do 'cause God gave me you_

_For all the times I wore my self pity like a favorite shirt_

_All wrapped up in that hurt_

_For every glass I saw I saw half empty_

_Now it overflows like a river through my soul_

_From every doubt I had I'm finally free_

_I truly believe _

_God gave me you to show me what's real_

_There's more to life than just how I feel_

_And all that I'm worth is right before my eyes_

_And all that I live for though I didn't know why_

_Now I do 'cause God gave me you_

Hearts beating furiously while tears falling freely. For him, it was the other way around. God gave him Kanda. His first lover who showed what love really was. Accepted and love him for who he was. Kanda was the one who gave meaning to his life. He looked down and a sob escaped his lips.

A gentle caress on his now wet cheek startled him. He tilted his head up and the smiling Kanda was staring at him tenderly.

"Happy Anniversary, Allen." Kanda leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

"Happy Anniversary, Kanda." he murmured then sobbed.

The raven then grabbed his free hand, bringing it to his chest, letting Allen know his racing heartbeats. Letting his white haired lover to read him like an open book.

"Ka...kanda..."

"You know well I'm not good in this, right?" when Allen nod, he let go of his hand. "Would you open that pouch you have?"

Allen nodded again then did what the other asked. A gold bracelet with five silver lotus flowers that held a single diamond in the center of it.

"Kanda, it's beautiful." Allen murmured.

"It was my mother's. Five flowers stand for the five letters of Kanda. My father gave that to her as a present on her birthday. He personally made the design." a soft smile appeared on those thin lips.

"...then why are you giving this to me?"

The Japanese guy snorted. Annoyed of being interrupted. "If you just let me finish you'll know."

Allen groaned. 'Trust Kanda to ruin the mood!' he thought then shrugged.

"Five lotus flowers for five years of us being together." taking the bracelet in Allen's hand. "This signifies Kanda name...and this is what I want to offer you, Allen." The raven then took a step back, placing the bracelet in his open palm, as if offering it to the white haired man. "Will you accept my offer of marriage and to live by my side as my lawfully wedded spouse for the rest of our life?" Kanda said, bowing his head; voice a little shaky.

He shut his eyes tight and gulped for a few time. Trying to get rid the lump in his throat. Hearts still beating erratically. A feeling of uncertainty, insecurities and fear started to fill Kanda's heart. And for weeks his carrying all that negative emotions inside him. Truth was, he was scared. Scared of Allen's reaction. Scared of his white haired angel's rejection.

But at this given moment, his pessimistic side started to take over with him. He'd been waiting of this for weeks and now all he wanted was the night to end. But what if Allen turned him down? What would he do? What if he didn't want to be with him? He felt his core was being smashed by a giant hammer at that thought. He wished –no, prayed- that Allen would accept him.

"Ka...Kan...Kanda..." a stuttered whisper of his name stopped his musings.

He looked at his lover nervously. But the moment their eyes met, Allen leaped at him and kissed him passionately. The raven smirked into the kiss, knowing full well his lover's answer. Then he kissed back with more intense passion. When the oxygen supply became scarce in their mortal body, Kanda reluctantly broke the kiss. Allen, with tears wetting his flushed cheeks, grinned at him with orbs swimming with blissful happiness, then he hugged Kanda. Whispering; "Yes, I will!" over and over again.

He pulled away Allen gently. With genuine smile, he put the bracelet on Allen's left wrist. It was a girl's bracelet but it looked perfect in the younger one's pale wrist.

"Why a bracelet and not a ring?" asked Allen. Eyes not leaving his own wrist.

"Asked that bitch best friend of your's. It's her idea. Even the 'serenede Allen' thing." he paused then hugged his fiancé. Allen pulled away and eyed Kanda, lips twitching to the side.

"Lenalee's not a bitch!"

"Thc! Whatever, Moyashi." He smirked. "She took the ring I bought for you and said I gave you a bracelet." kissing the smaller guy's neck with muffled words of "I missed this."

"Hey. I'm back to moyashi again?" he pouted, though deep inside he was happy to be called using his pet name again.

" Tch. You're always be my moyashi, moyashi." Allen made a cute little pout.

The raven made a truce to Tyki and a deal to his self proclaimed best friend to be nice and avoid any intimate touch; for the magazine and the venue, a truce he wouldn't tell his the snow haired lover.

Allen smiled, nuzzling to his raven fiancé more. "That song are beautiful. Who taught you?" he mumbled.

He felt Kanda smirked. "I personally chose the song. A guy with a weird name Timcanpy, taught me how to sing it using a guitar. Lenalee introduced him to me." Then with an evil glint in his eyes he leaned and whispered huskily to his lover's ear. "After this, you'd better be prepared, Moyashi, for a round or two won't satisfy my hunger for the lost weeks. We got a lot of catching up to do and gladly we have the whole weekend for that. We'll do it rougher and harder in any positions possible." He seductively licked the other's lobe. "We won't leave our bed till I'm not sated and satisfied."

High voltage of electricity run the white haired's spine caused his whole body shivers with desire and anticipation. A soft moan escaped his lips and pulled Kanda closer to when a slick wet muscle touch his ear. His body trembled with need when the other went down and not so gently sucked his neck.

They're sweet intimate moment was broken by a loud clearing of throat and giggles. The one of the couple snort with annoyance while the other instantly stilled; face beet red.

Kanda scowled when Allen meekly pushed him away and turned to the other occupants. He ran and hugged Lenalee then happily showed the bracelet off. Lenalee chuckled, grateful of his friend's radiating happiness.

"I'm really happy for you, Allen. You deserve it!" Lenalee said.

"Thank you!" Allen mumbled.

Lenalee pulled away and placed a small velvet box in his palm. "Here..."

"Wha-" the words faltered in his lips. Too stunned to talk when he opened the box.

Two beautiful ring bands made of gold with small eternity sign that covered with blue sapphire on the center. Both his and Kanda's initials were written on the rings.

"Since your wedding will be in 4 days from now, I decided to give my wedding present to you." Chided Lenalee that snapped Allen's astonish state.

Abruptly, his albino friend stiffened.

"Four days?" he paused then blinked. "We're going to marry in four days time?"

Silver orbs widened in disbelief and voice laced with a hint of panic.

Three raised eyebrows turned to the Japanese man's way. The latter just scoffed and shrug an 'it slipped my mind', a response to the unspoken question. Lenalee rolled her dark amethyst eyes, Lavi face palmed and Tyki smirked. Kanda walked calmly to his still stunned moyashi. A startled yelp escaped his white haired lover when he hugged him from behind.

"Kanda…?"

Allen looked over his shoulder.

"That's right, Moyashi. We're going to wed in four days time. The important details are already taken care of. All we need to do is find a perfect wedding suit for you." He mumbled. "Or should I say wedding dress?"

The three other occupants snickered, and Allen blushed. Send a half-hearted glare to his friends while elbowing his lover.

"A suit would be fine. Thank you!" He pouted.

The red head then eagerly cleared his throat and handed him a folder he didn't notice his friend was holding. While Tyki gave him keys. He stared at them questioningly.

Kanda leaned forward to nuzzle his hair and stayed there. His curiosity heightened at the raven's action. Pocketing the box into his pants pocket; he took the folder and keys. He flipped it open and read its content.

'ADAPTION PAPER'

Allen froze, then blinked and read it again and again. Thinking that his eyes and mind were playing a tricked on him.

"My friend Miranda, who's working at the orphanage," he heard Lavi start happily. " Said that you can go visit the Innocence Orphanage anytime you want!" cried the read head.

"Those keys are the keys to my brother Neah's house. Since Kanda bought it, it's now yours." He noted Tyki's deep voice. "You can move in there any moment now. He left the master's bedroom untouched as his wedding present for the both of you."

A heavy silence followed when Allen remained tight-lipped. The arms on his waist tightened but he paid no heed. His friends stared at him worriedly. However, Allen's mind was still in a daze. He felt he was in a very wonderful dream. He was going to have a spouse soon enough, cute little angels of their own running around in their own home. A home, not an apartment. This is what he always desired, what he longed to have, what he always dreamed of and now it was going to come true. A-

"Family," A voice he knew so well spoke softly in his ear. "that's I want to give you, Moyashi. A family you've always wanted, dreamt and longed for. I want to build a family with you. We're gonna build our own family." the raven whispered so gently and pulled him closer.

"A family..." he echoed. The family he longed for so many years was now in his reach. He shifted slowly into the embrace and faced Kanda, then hugged him even tighter. Abundant tears falling from his grey orbs soaking his lover's shirt. If he died from crying too much, he didn't care anymore. As of now, his heart was bursting with happiness, like every minute now his very core will explode into glittering dust particle. He felt Kanda sigh in relief.

"We'll move in to the house, first thing on Monday morning. And we have three spare bedrooms needed to be cleaned and designed. Then we'll visit the orphanage two weeks after our wedding." Kanda said, soothingly rubbing his back.

He nodded and sluggishly pulled the raven away.

"Sounds like a plan." Smiling lovingly, he tiptoed and bestowed those smirking thin lips a sweet chaste kiss.

He faced his friends again, a genuine smile of pure mirth spread his still wet cheeks, eyes beaming with blissful happiness. Keys and folder still in hand, he hugged and thanked them.

They began to chat, except for the placid long haired scowling Japanese man. The latter snorted when his albino lover glared at him for keeping his promotion a secret. Moments later, two excited best friends submitting themselves in helping designing the bedrooms, cleaning the new house and finding a wedding suit.

Then Kanda's temper slowly -but oh so surely- began to lose. They were in the middle of Tyki telling Allen of buying Neah's house in half the original price due to his and Kanda's plea. Bewildered silver eyes turned its gaze on him. Not believing what he hear, his idiotic bean sprout fiancé asked again. And Kanda totally broke loose. He had had enough of the rubbish chitchat.

He roughly grasped Allen's wrist and dragged him away from the other three.

Surprised, Allen yelped. He stopped walking and tried to yank his wrist from Kanda's possession.

"But Kanda, I'm still asking Tyki." he pouted.

Kanda heaved an annoyed sigh.

"Listen, Moyashi, and you listen well." a deep frown marring his face. "Yes. I plead to someone for that damned house just for certain bean sprouts happiness. And because of Rhode and Earl's fondness towards you, so it wasn't really hard to pursue him." massaging his temple, the raven added. "And you'd better remember this, Moyashi, because it was the first time I did that. Heck! It was the first time I did this all."

Lavi's whistle echoed. "Yay! Go for it, Yuu-chan!"

"Shut-up, Baka Usagi!"

Allen laughed; he stepped forward and kissed his lover. "And I love you more for that."

Kanda smirked. "You'd better be. And," With an impish grin. "you have the whole weekend to prove that."

Allen blushed as red as a tomato. Kanda turned around and faced his friends. He smiled -an uncharacteristically genuine smile and not a smirk- that made the others' eyes widen and their jaws drop.

"Thank you for all your help. For making this night happened." he bowed to show his sincerity. "But," Straightening up, he smiled impishly, eyes glinting evilly.

"My fiancé and I still have some important things to settle. _Things_ that only us can settle and it really can't wait. So I'm afraid we'll have to leave you now."

Snaking his arm over his blushing fiancé's waist, he turned around, dragging Allen away from his giggling friends.

And when the clock strikes twelve in the morning, the raven leaned to whisper to his Allen's ear.

"It is great to begin a new day with you as my fiancé."

Allen smiled softly and whispered back lovingly. "I love you too, Yu Kanda."

================end================

**a/n;** review if you like.


End file.
